Know
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: Opening his locker Yoh found a package with a love note. What if Hao is there and he wonders who gave it to his twin? HaoxYoh Side Pairing: HoroxRen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King...

I love making Horohoro a prankster it's more fun that way..lol...Now who doesn't like a possessive Hao?

As usual to all my chapters and fics all are made in less than an hour! XD Yup I write as I go.......

**Know**

Walking down the hallways toward his locker Yoh listened to his music. When he reached the lock he spun it correctly and with a click it opened.

'Now what did I need to get again...?', Yoh asked himself.

"You need your math, Yoh.", Hao smirked scaring Yoh from his thoughts.

"How did you know I was thinking that...?", Yoh asked getting his textbook until something fell.

Forgetting the question the twins stared at the blue package. Turning it over was a note written.

"I love you...", Yoh read out loud blushing.

Thankfully the hallway was too crowded so no one looked over as he read.

'Someone loves me...', Yoh thought happily.

Not noticing a fuming Hao, Yoh continued to pack his things into his backpack.

"Okay, lets go Hao.", Yoh said.

Finally aware that Hao was angry Yoh looked him in the eye and tried to interpret his anger.

Unsuccessful Yoh asked cautiously, "Hao why are you so angry?"

All that question rewarded him was the capture of his hand. With that they walked home without their friends in silence.

"Why are you angry...?", Yoh questioned again looking forward.

Calming down Hao just stared at his oblivious brother and his 'package'.

'I'm going to burn that package when I get home...', Hao thought satisfied.

When they finally arrived home Yoh immediately proceeded to opening the package with his aniki watching. Opening the box and wrapping in a quick manner the object within was revealed.

"It's...What is that aniki?", Yoh asked pointed to the object confused.

"It's still in its wrapping Yoh...", Hao answered slightly irritated.

Hao would never be fully angry at Yoh for he loved his unaware twin. Though the twin have established that they loved each other the same way Yoh was sometimes really oblivious. It was funny how Yoh could be oblivious and unaware yet know he loved his own brother.

"Awesome, it's a new set of orange headphones!", Yoh exclaimed.

Looking at the offending headphones Hao silently grabbed his brother's arm.

"Do you know who gave these to you?", Hao asked suspiciously.

"Of course not or I would have told you Hao.", Yoh stated happily.

Not knowing his brother was jealous he was about to take off his headphones to try the new ones. Before he could do that Hao took the new headphones and glared at them.

"Sorry Yoh, but I will not let you wear these...", Hao glared at the electronic.

Throwing them aside Hao muttered, "Everyone should already know he's mine...Then who..?"

Hearing the last bit said Yoh walked up to him and asked, "Who what?"

Slightly angry that Hao threw his gift, Yoh stayed in silence after the question. The silence stayed for a moment until it was broken.

Breaking it Hao replied smiling falsely, "The person who dares say they love you other than me."

Staring at that smile Yoh was still confused as to why Hao would want to know.

"It's just Horohoro...", Yoh guessed, knowing his friend was a prankster.

"Horohoro...He likes you that way...", Hao stated menacingly.

Trying to calm his brother who had misunderstood, "Horohoro doesn't like me that way. He likes Ren..."

Wondering if he should believe that statement he hugged his brother possessively.

"Don't worry aniki, I'm not going anywhere you know?", Yoh stated calmly shocking Hao.

Smirking Hao looked his twin in the eye and kissed him hard.

'Horohoro be prepared...For no one pranks me...', Hao thought planning the worst way to tell Ren, that Horohoro loved him.

Tomorrow was going to be horrible for Horohoro, Yoh knew this as he felt Hao's smirk widen in the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King...

Wrote this chap and the next in the morning...it may be a little different...

**Believe**

"It wasn't me!", Horohoro exclaimed loudly through the halls.

Getting many stares Horohoro looked for an escape. Seeing one he ran away from the smirking twin to grab Yoh and pushed him to his brother. In slight shock Yoh fell into his brother's arms. Blushing Yoh quickly attempted to removed himself from the grasp, only to find arms already encircling his waist. In that moment Horohoro was very glad that the twins were 'together'.

"You can let go of me now...", Yoh said embarrassed at the stares.

Noticing this Hao's smirk widened and he tightened his hold until he could no more. The bell rang signalling the urgency to be in class. Yoh and Hao swiftly walked up the staircase to their class.

'Don't worry Horohoro you'll suffer...', Hao thought entering the classroom.

_Lunch..._

'I wonder why aniki didn't come with me...', Yoh wondered walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Yoh, where's your brother?", Horohoro whispered cautiously for behind.

"No clue.", Yoh said entering the cafeteria.

Ending the conversation the two lined up for their entry to the cafeteria.

"So, your brother isn't going to do 'something' is he...?", Horohoro asked.

Looking at Horohoro, Yoh answered with certainty, "I'm not sure, but everything will work out."

Grabbing some curry udon Yoh went to the cashier while Horohoro contemplated on getting Genghis khan with a drink or no drink. Taking the Genghis khan Horohoro ran to the cashier desperate to not be left behind.

"Hey, wait up Yoh!", Horohoro yelled after paying for his food.

The students inside the lunch room already use to Horohoro's random outbursts continued eating. Getting a seat outside under a tree the two joined their friends, only to find that only Manta was there at the moment.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?", Manta asked curious.

Before Yoh could answer Horohoro stated grinning, "We 'were' getting ready until we went to the bathroom, and the bathroom was filled with snow! Dirty snow! Totally not cool."

Receiving weird looks Horohoro continued to grin.

"Boroboro.", Ren said arriving.

"I'm not a BOROBORO!", Horohoro contradicted.

Without a reply Ren sat beside Yoh. With that done they continued what they usually did at lunch, relax and have fun.

"So, where is Chocolove?", Manta asked after finishing his stew.

"Chocolove...", Horohoro wondered. "He's probably hanging out with the 'gang', he hasn't been with them for awhile..."

"Wrong, he was cracking another corny joke and got lunch detention.", Hao smirked entering the shade of the trees.

"Hey niisan.", Yoh said smiling.

Grabbing a seat beside Ren, he kissed the Chinese boy.

"Wha- What!", Horohoro said loudly.

With looks of shock from others, Ren blushed.

"Ren and I am together.", Hao said to Horohoro grinning evilly.

"You burning snow pea!", Horohoro insulted.

With anger Horohoro stalked off with a heart broken brunette.

"How could you have done that!?", Manta yelled before going after his two companions.

"Amusing isn't it?", Hao asked Ren after the three left.

Nodding Ren wondered where Horohoro went. While Hao was having some inner turmoil over his actions, but this was all an act.

_"Ren.", Hao called out with a smile._

_ Ignoring him Ren continued putting away his textbooks and binders. _

_ "You like Horohoro.", Hao stated amused with Ren's reaction._

_ Slightly shaken Ren held his head and did not lie._

_ "I have a plan, would you like to hear it?", Hao asked breathing into Ren's ear._

_ Without a reply Hao continued, "Lets say that Horohoro likes you, he would be jealous if you were taken."_

_ Turning to Hao, Ren said, "Like hell."_

_ Shutting his locker Ren followed Hao. Knowing it wasn't going to be pleasant, but wanting to know Ren pondered._

_ 'Now this will be perfect.', Hao thought._

Getting up Ren walked to the building.

"Go find Yoh.", Ren said without looking back. He knew that his friend would be confused and betrayed.

Without a sound Hao got up determined to tell his twin the truth. Though he did get his revenge, in which caused him to smirk.

_At the park..._

"So you guys are ditching...?", Manta asked cutting the silence.

Looking down Yoh desperately wanted to believe in his brother. He knew that Hao wouldn't truly betray him, but doubt plagued his mind.

"Everything will be alright.", Yoh said attempting to smile.

Ignoring the comment Horohoro exclaimed, "How can you be so calm! You just got cheated on!"

Shaking his friend, Horohoro couldn't see that Yoh was never further from calm. Though Yoh was sad the tears wouldn't come and he was happy for that.

"Stop shaking him Horohoro.", Manta said determined.

"Heh sorry Horohoro, I know you liked Ren a lot I bet it hurt...", Yoh smiled with sympathy scratching the back of his head.

Seeing an underlying of sadness in Yoh's eyes Horohoro nodded truthfully.

"Yeah, I've liked Ren for awhile...", Horohoro said to the sky.

Sitting in silence they knew that they should be going home, but none wanted to leave this place. Watching the clouds the three lay on the grass.

"Why don't we all sleepover at my place?", Manta asked knowing the at least one of them might not want to go home.

"Can't Pirika would kill me if I don't return...Oh fat crabs I gotta go, that girl will kill if I don't go!", Horohoro said already to his feet.

With fear Horohoro ran to his house after saying his goodbyes.

"What do you say Yoh?", Manta asked sitting up.

"I'll go home. Everything will work out...", Yoh said giving a reassuring smile.

"If that is what you want.", Manta said uncertain.

On his feet Yoh helped Manta up and they walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO not own Shaman King!

I've finally come back from my depression will be updating other stories!

**Trust**

_After school..._

'Not at school...', Hao confirmed.

After a long afternoon he had wanted to skip class, but he could not even though he despised a lot of the people in the classes.

'Home...', Hao thought thinking of his twin sitting alone at home.

With that thought Hao rushed and ran home. Opening the door he could tell Yoh was home.

'He skipped.', Hao confirmed smirking. His brother was a goody so the thought of skipping was amusing to say the least.

"Welcome home, Hao." Yoh greeted with an attempted enthusiasm.

Seeing through the falseness Hao grabbed his brother and hugged him fiercely.

"It's okay...", Yoh said smothered by the tightness of the hug.

Still hearing the attempted lie Hao just hoped that Yoh didn't truly think that he liked Ren.

"It was a prank, Yoh.", Hao said bluntly.

Stiffening in shock Yoh replied angrily, "So kissing a prank...?"

Pushing away from the embrace Yoh tried to get to his room upstairs.

"Not when it's with you.", Hao said grabbing his brother's wrist.

Without looking back Yoh cried silently.

"So you'll kiss people for a prank...You don't get it do you.", Yoh stated trying to free his wrist without looking back.

'I don't want him to see my tears.', Yoh thought determined.

Even with the determination Hao instantly knew that Yoh was crying. Maybe it was a twin sense, but he couldn't tell. All that mattered was that the person most important to him was crying.

'Damn, if this was what would happen...', Hao though drifting.

Pulling Yoh into a hug Hao grabbed his face and kissed him gently on the lips, then at his tears and eyes.

"I love you...", Hao said truthfully, hoping his oblivious brother would understand.

"Yeah, okay." Yoh said looking up at his aniki.

Saying that they forgave and spent the night together with trust.

_With Horohoro..._

'Sorry Pirika, I have to solve this...', Horohoro thought with courage.

Walking to the Tao household Horohoro knocked at the door. This was not the first time he came here, but every time it was exciting.

Opening the door Jun greeted Horohoro, "Good evening Horohoro."

"Ya, hey Jun.", Horohoro greeted back.

Entering the house he glanced for Ren.

"Ren is upstairs.", Pyron said before hugging Jun from behind.

"Thanks Pyron!", Horohoro said with gratitude as he rushed up the stairs.

With a new sense of determination Horohoro thought, 'I will definitely tell him what I think.'

Knocking on Ren's door he heard nothing. Presuming that Ren was in the bathroom he entered the room to see the Chinese boy looking out his window.

"What do you want?", Ren said with the same usual tone without looking at Horohoro.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say something.", Horohoro claimed rubbing the back of his neck.

Replying with silence Ren finally turned around.

"I...I really like you Ren and...", Horohoro said before allowing his sentence to drift.

They both knew the end of the sentence, it was on the lines of 'I would like to date you and have you break up with Hao.'

Without a reply Horohoro quickly said, "You should dump Hao, he already has Yoh. You won't be happy with him and Yoh won't be happy either."

Still silent Ren was contemplating the truth of the words. Though he already knew Yoh was with Hao, it was obvious with the way they acted with each other.

"Ya, I like you too.", Ren said blushing.

Saying that cut Horohoro off with his 'it's okay if you want to be friends' speech.

"Whoa, seriously?!", Horohoro asked with disbelief.

Rushing over to Ren, Horohoro hugged the surprised male.

"Ya I'm serious.", Ren said still in Horohoro's hug.

Getting serious Horohoro asked, "But what about Hao..."

"That was a joke.", Ren said ashamed that he followed through with the 'joke'.

Smiling happily Horohoro stated, "Hao doesn't like you! And he still loves Yoh."

"No kidding.", was the reply he got from Ren.

'Thanks Hao you crazy butt wipe!', Horohoro thought smiling at his boyfriend.

After the thought he kissed Ren. Before remembering something that was going to happen.

"Oh, crap! I gotta go Ren! Pirika is gonna kill me!", Horohoro yelled stopping the kiss.

Pissed Ren grabbed the panicking male and kissed him.

'Okay maybe a few more minutes won't matter.' Horohoro thought blissfully.

Unknown to the male Pirika was already planning the worse for his 'lateness'.


End file.
